


Start the New Year Off Right

by Lastly



Category: RWBY
Genre: Anxiety, Comfort, F/F, Fluff
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-12-31
Updated: 2019-12-31
Packaged: 2021-02-27 14:00:57
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,064
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/22048297
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Lastly/pseuds/Lastly
Summary: Blake and Yang attend the Schnee's New Years party and find a little time to themselves.
Relationships: Blake Belladonna/Yang Xiao Long
Comments: 5
Kudos: 55





	Start the New Year Off Right

"Okay everyone! The countdown is starting soon!" Weiss called out. She and Winter were hosting a New Year's party at one of the Schnee Family's several vacation homes and had invited just about everyone they knew. Over the course of the evening, everyone had spread out to various rooms in the spacious house and now that the big moment was coming up the hostesses were gathering everyone back up in the main living room.

Yang stood in the doorway that connected the kitchen to the living room and watched as the other guests filtered in. All the various couches and chairs filled up quickly and the rest of the two dozen or so guests were left to find standing room wherever they could. She kept an eye out for Blake but she couldn't see her anywhere. The two of them had been chatting with Ruby and Penny in the kitchen earlier but Blake had excused herself and left to go somewhere else in the house at some point. Weiss came back into the living room as she herded the last few partygoers in and Yang glanced around the room one last time looking for the familiar cat ears that let her quickly pick Blake out of a crowd. She double and triple-checked the entire group but when she didn't see Blake she slipped out past Weiss and started to meander around the house as she checked each room for her.

Yang decided the most logical place to start her search was the bathrooms (of which, this house had three). The first one she checked was empty and the second one was occupied by Lie Ren (and, judging from the muffled giggling, probably Nora as well). On her way to the third bathroom, she walked past one of several bedrooms and saw a figure out of the corner of her eye. She stopped and quickly turned to peak in through the doorway into the dimly lit room and saw that the figure was Blake, sitting on the bed.

"Hey there" Yang softly called out as she took a step into the room. Blake didn't react at all to Yang's presence or the sound of her voice so she tried calling out again, a bit louder this time. "Hey, Kitten?"

"Uh? Oh, hey Yang." Blake finally perked up and looked over at the blonde. Blake gave Yang a little smile but Yang could tell that she had forced it.

"Are you feeling alright?" Yang took a step closer to the bedside. She did her best to keep an even, calm tone of voice but she couldn't help but be a bit worried about Blake. Blake had finally started to open up about her mental health lately and Yang had started to recognize some of the signs that something might be wrong and the current situation was setting off a warning flag in her head.

"Yeah. Yeah, I'm fine." Blake looked away from Yang as she spoke. Another sign that Yang recognized that something wasn't quite right.

"Fine?" Yang asked as she sat down on the bed next to Blake.

"Yeah, I... I just needed to get some air, that's all." She was still trying to brush it off as if someone else might be listening in but Yang understood what she meant. Blake needed a lot more energy than most to be around this many people for this long. Even though they knew everyone at the party pretty well, Yang knew that it was still probably quite exhausting for Blake.

Yang put an arm around Blake and gently rubbed her back some to try and help soothe her. Blake leaned her head down on Yang's shoulder and closed her eyes. Her girlfriend's soft touch always helped relax her in moments like these. They both let the moment linger for a while without saying anything. Blake wanted to stay like that forever and Yang didn't want to rush her. Yang did eventually speak up, though, since they would need to get moving sooner or later.

"We can head home if you want. Sneak out while everyone's distracted." she playfully suggested.

"No, it's fine, we can stay a while longer." Blake replied as she nuzzled up against Yang's side a bit more. Yang wrapped her arm around Blake, pulled her in as close as she could, and placed a kiss on the top of her head. Blake's ears twitched slightly at the soft touch of Yang's lips and tickled Yang's cheeks.

The pair fell back to a comfortable silence together. Yang knew better than to try and force the issue. Even though she thought it might be better for Blake if they were at home, she knew that dragging her away against her will wasn't going to be helpful. If anything, it would just end up making her frustrated - frustrated with Yang but more importantly frustrated with herself. She was content to just sit and wait until Blake decided she was ready again. Blake was the one to break the silence next.

"You know, you don't have to stay here with me. You can go back with everybody else." As she spoke, they heard the rest of the party joining starting the countdown.

_Ten... Nine..._

"No, I think I'll stay here." Yang gave Blake another quick kiss.

_Eight... Seven..._

"Out of all the people at this party, you're the one I want to be around most right now."

_Six... Five..._

Blake raised her head up off of Yang's shoulder and they locked eyes. Yang could see a shimmer in Blake's eyes and hoped that they were good, happy tears instead of sad ones.

_Four... Three..._

"Yang, I..." Blake tried to find some words but couldn't get any out.

"And, plus, I want to start the New Year off right..."

_Two... One..._

Yang smirked as the countdown ended and was replaced by the cacophonous cheers of their friends. She brushed her lips against Blake's but neither of them were content with the brief contact and they both leaned in for a much more passionate kiss. The cheering from downstairs started to die down as their lips parted. The pair stayed close together, though, unwilling to be too far apart.

"I love you." They both whispered in unison. Smiles crept across both their faces.

"Pretty good start to the year." Blake remarked before she moved in to kiss Yang again.

**Author's Note:**

> I wrote this like a week ago and upon re-reading it just now I have realized how similar this is to the Whiterose fic I wrote yesterday, heh. Happy New Year y'alls ♥


End file.
